Table Top Racing
Table Top Racing is the first installment in the Table Top Racing series and was developed and published by British studio, Playrise Digital. Table Top Racing was originally developed and released for iOS on January 31, 2013, before later coming out for Android on January 23, 2014, almost a year later. A version of Table Top Racing was also released for the PlayStation Vita on August 5, 2014. Table Top Racing is notable for having been developed by a good portion of people who had previously worked on the hit PS1 title, WipEout. Table Top Racing was fairly well-received by both critics and gamers alike, reaching a total review score of 72 on Metacritic. Career Like many racing games, the player starts the game off with no money and two equally bad cars: the Whippy Kai Yay! and the Hippy Bathday. From here, the player slowly builds up their garage and cars' performance by beating any and every race possible to earn coins to help fund their career. As the player wins Season Finales, more cars and races become available before eventually unlocking the final championship, the platinum Piston Grand Prix. After completing the Piston Grand Prix Season Finale, the player is rewarded 13,000~ coins, a healthy amount of Experience Points, and the Vendetta RS. Assuming the player has completed every other event with 3 Stars beforehand, the Career mode is considered complete after this Finale. Gameplay Table Top Racing, at its core, is an Arcade-style racer with weapons, much like Mario Kart. The player has many different Career races with computer opponents to choose from, and can even play multiplayer with people around the world. To help keep things fresh, Table Top Racing features a few different game modes with a total of 6 available, such as Elimination, Pure Races (no weapons) and even dedicated Drift Races after buying a certain car. There also are unique Special Events for each car that can only be unlocked after reaching certain levels. In total, Table Top Racing contains 17 different cars and 8 tracks, with both Fowards and Reverse directions. Track environments can range from a child's playtable to a Japanese sushi restaurant. These tracks also feature dedicated leaderboards, if the player is interested in hot lapping. Each of the 17 cars is also customizable with every car having 4 different liveries, and 7 different types of Weapon Wheels. Each car can also have their performance upgraded to a certain extent, with every extra stat point typically costing a few thousand Coins each. Reception Table Top Racing, as stated above, received average to good reviews from various different websites. It currently holds a 72 total review score for the IOS version, a 4-star rating for the Android version on the Amazon Playstore, and a 63 total for the PlayStation Vita version on Metacritic. Consistent good points include the racing, graphics, and multiplayer. Some bad points consistently mentioned are the inclusion of microtransactions, unoriginal and bland environments/weapons, forced upgraded paths for cars, and the lack of a sense of speed. Despite the mixed reviews, Table Top Racing went on to win a few awards, such as Pocket Gamer's "IOS or Android Best Game of the Week", and What's Mobile's "Game of the Month". Trivia * Certain cars in-game reference various pop culture icons, such as the Hot-Diggity-Dog being an almost exact copy of the Oscar Meyer Wienermobile. * In total, it costs a whopping ''735,000 Coins ''to buy every car available in the game. * Table Top Racing has two different versions currently available: A "Free" version, and a "Premium" version which can be bought for $2.99. The Premium Edition does not feature ads, along with a few extra differences and bonuses. Category:Table Top Racing Category:IOS Category:Android Category:Vita Category:Games